


Aftermath

by Calzonafan2014



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 11:38:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3727453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calzonafan2014/pseuds/Calzonafan2014
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A plane crash tore them apart. Can another one start the healing?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aftermath

It was late. Or was it early? Callie wasn’t sure of anything other than the fact that she’d been operating non-stop on plane crash victims for twenty-eight hours and she didn’t trust herself to see straight enough to drive home. So she’d sacked out in the nearest on-call room to get some rest. Or at least that was the plan. But she found herself tossing and turning, unable to shut her brain off enough to allow sleep to come. Over and over and over again she remembered waiting for Arizona to come home. She remembered texting her and calling her and starting to panic. And then she remembered hearing the words that Arizona’s plane had crashed. And how that felt. And for some reason, even though that day was years in the past, she couldn’t quite quell the memory enough to slow her heart and get some sleep. 

The sound of the door opening had Callie defensively curl away, not interested in conversation. Then a small huff, the shuffle of feet and a rustling of clothes being stripped led to recognition. And she turned towards her.

“Arizona.” 

Arizona jumped, startled, so focused on climbing into bed and letting this day disappear that she hadn’t noticed a thing about the room except the empty bed.

“I’m sorry.” Arizona started to pick up her shirt to find another on-call room, but she’d already checked three of them. And she was so tired. “ Can we please just share this room?” 

“I was waiting for you,” Callie said. “That night. I had on fancy lingerie and a can of body paint. At first I thought you were just late, and of course you couldn’t call or text because you were still in surgery or on a plane, and phones don’t work on planes. I sent you a picture. And then I left you a voice mail. I think I must have left you a hundred voice mails.” Callie’s voice broke and Arizona was simply there, leaning down and cupping her cheek and wiping away a tear. Callie grabbed Arizona’s wrist and tugged her towards her.

“Stay, please.” 

Callie scooted over and Arizona followed, helpless to say no to what she had desperately craved the entire day and honestly, every day since they’d parted. Callie wrapped her arms tightly around her and Arizona rested her head on her chest. Callie kissed her head and Arizona blinked back tears as they settled in together. Callie felt her heart finally begin to slow as it synched with Arizona. And they slept.


End file.
